


Doctor Doctor

by Soccer1998



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccer1998/pseuds/Soccer1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You enter your first year of college only to embarrass yourself infront of the girl of you dreams in the first 5 minutes. </p><p>When it says y/n it means your name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor

Your POV

It all started move in day for my freshman year of college.

This is it. I finally get to figure out who I am and embark on this journey called life. College. I can't wait for the crazy parties the hot girls. 

That's when I saw her.

That has got to be the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Holy shit. "What the fuck?" Someone shouts as I am knocked to the ground. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm trying to find my dorm." The tan stranger looks up at me. "It's fine. What dorm I'll help you find it." I look to the side to see my dream girl already walked away. "Baker room B27" The stranger laughs, "Well hello room mate I'm Tobin Heath. Our dorm is this way. Do you need any help carrying anything." I smile, "My name is Y/N and I think I've got it. Thank you Tobin." We begin to walk to our dorm room "No problem. Hey there is a party tonight as a kind of welcome to college think. Do you want to go." I open the door to the building, "Hell yeah! That sounds like fun." "Cool I'm going to go to my girlfriend's room real quick and tell her. She is right next to us."  
I quickly start unpacking my things, "Yeah I could get use to this." 

After I finish unpacking I go to take a quick shower. When I get out I realize I forgot to grab my cloths, which wasn't a big deal. I walk out of the bathroom and immediately collide with another body. Automatically assuming it was Tobin I grunt, "Ugh Tobin again!" Only to look up and see the girl of my dreams. OH MY GOD SOMEBODY NEEDS TO CALL A DOCTOR THIS GIRL IS GIVING ME HEART PALPITATIONS! Of course I embarrass myself in front of her again. She sticks out her hand to help me up which I take, "Hi I'm Kelley. One of Tobin's friends." I look at her in awe. She is so adorable. It isn't until she looks at me with a concerned look that I realize I haven't said anything. I stick with a simple "Y/N" afraid that anything else I said would come out shaky. 

I can't believe this is happening.

"Well hi, it's lovely to meet you. Where are you from?" Kelley says with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I knew right then I was in trouble. I now notice that I am still holding her hand and I figure she does as well considering she lets it go. I smile back at her, "I'm from the south, and before you say anything I know it's strange that I'm going to a school in California." She giggles and when I give her a questioning look she replies, "I'm from Georgia I totally understand where you are coming from." Great just something else to love about this girl. I can't take it anymore I have to get out of this room. This girl is driving me crazy. I reply with a shaky "cool" and then quickly turn around saying "I should probably get dressed it was great meeting you." She smiles, "Yeah, cloths are pretty important. Are you going to the party tonight?" Swiftly I replied "Yeah I'm excited to meet new people." Cutely she giggles, "Yeah same. I guess I'll see you then. I'll let you get ready." She coolly walks away.   
Immediately Tobin shouts, "SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH!!!!" I start blushing "Shut up she might hear you"

I have a feeling this year is going to be amazing.

Author's note  
The chapters will be longer if anyone is interested.


End file.
